Lowercase L
by freakyfantasyforever444
Summary: L gets turned into a little boy, now Light has to take care of him till he changes back!
1. Capital L

8/26/11

heyyy guys :3 im new to this site! im only 13 (just turned it on 8/8/1998!) too so im not really good at writing stories. i enjoy constructive critizsim! so please correct me if im doing something wrong/bad lolol. (and i suck at spelling so :((( )

i know alot of people have been doing stories on how L or light turn into kids but i REALLY want to do one too! it seems like it would be fun to write about that! onnn with the storiee! :DDDD

* * *

><p>Light watched L finish his 5th slice of cake. "How is L not fat!" light thought to himself. Misa saw Light staring at L so she got all jealous. "lighhht-ooo!" She called out loving-ly ."dont you want to watch misa-misa try on some new outfits?" Light looked around trying to find a convincing way to reject misa. "uhhh, i-i cant cause uh im doing something soon." misa instantly pouted "Nooooooo! light never spends any time with misaa! do you not love mee?" Light looked to Ryuk. "Ryuk help me find a way out of this!" light whispered, trying not to move his mouth to much. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Misa hollered. "YOU DONT LOOOVEE ME!"<p>

"No I said that ryuzaki and I have business to do so, today isnt a good day for me and you to go on a date" light shurged.

"Misa loves light!"

"..."

"LIGHHT! say it back!"

"okay?..Misa loves light?"

"LIGHT!"

"...I love you too."

"Lighht! I knew you loved me!" Misa giggled as she ran to the door of the apartment "misa-misa has to go buy clothes by herself today, Byeeee light-o" with that misa opened the door and skipped out to the mall. "ughh what a handful" light mumbled. L looked over at light questionably. Ryuk then suddenly had a WONDERFUL idea, it would all together get rid of misa like Light wanted, **and** keep Ryuk entertained.

* * *

><p>sorry this one was REALLLLLLY short but my neighbors came over to hang lol...and i know, i know the writing is so bad! it looks like a 5 year old wrote this. :( sorry for my fail :3 ill get better in the futuree! *pinkie promise* ..*crosses fingers behind back*<p> 


	2. Lowercase L

8/26-28/2011 - cause im lazy :( enjoy the 2nd chapter ! ugh school is slowin' me down. the math teacher made me write an autobiography in cursive. THE **MATH** TEACHER! :(

woooooooop another chappter :3

* * *

><p>Ryuk Suspiciously left laughing "hyuk hyuk" Light turned around to find Ryuk slipping through the wall. "Getting apples?" Light thought to himself. L was typing on the computer, probably documents for the Kira case. "L," Light yawned. "its 12:00 pm time to sleep."<p>

Click click click.

Light looked away and zoned out for a minute, when he came back from 'space' he noticed L glaring at him. "What?" light asked weirdly.

L shrugged and turned back to the computer screen...

..."WOW that was awkward." Light thought to himself.

"okay L I'm so tired , go to sleep." light said tiredly, moving the chain that connected the two, a little as he fidgeted in his swivel chair. no reply just the tapping of the keyboard.

"if you weren't Kira then you could be sleeping this whole time at home, like a normal kid that isn't evil " L thought to himself. He was cranky, he hadn't gotten sleep at all since the Kira case, he usually got 3 hours of sleep. With all this stress he only gets.. 30 minutes? the rest of the night he just looks up at the ceiling trying to figure out problems-.

"AhHhH!" L said as he fell to the was all Light's doing, if L wasn't going to go to sleep the easy way, he is going the hard way! "Light!"

"I'M SO TIRED! I'm going to sleep now" Light growled.

"Your not the boss of me!" L said like a kid as he stood up and glared at Light.

"..." silence. they both looked at each other.

Light then saw Ryuk hiding behind the file cabinets, he was holding a bottle with bright pink dust inside. He was sprinkling the dust all over L, blowing the bits gently towards the unsuspecting 23 year old.

"Achoo!" L sneezed quietly. "I-I think I'm sick light-kun" Light looked so confused to L, only because Light **_was_** utterly confused. L sounded like a little kid, the pitch of his voice turned very high all of a sudden too. This was all too strange. "Light, I know your confused but" Ryuk said to light calmly. "this will get rid of Misa for sure! just like you asked hyuk hyuk"

Light looked at Ryuk inquiring what he was going to do, just then L started yelling out in pain.

"Ahugg!" L screamed falling helplessly to the ground. "uhh, Light! M-my whole body h-hurts!" Light looked a little uneasy. A poof of pink smoke suddenly appeared, when it cleared up..."Oh my-DAAAAAAAAD!" Light's voice cracked as he tried to call someone to help. L. L was so tiny! "L-Light?" L asked in his new high voice, it had a tad of British to it too. "How'd you get so tall!" Light blushed at how cute L sounded. "aww! L you look so cute!" Light chuckled at L. "what are you talking about?" L said speed walking to a mirror. For the next 2 minutes all you could hear was screaming. "W-what? is this a joke light-kun?" L asked nervously. L looked at the young boy standing in the mirror. Raven black messy hair overly big clothes (he shrunk not the clothes) oh yeah and the fact that he could barely reach the nobs to turn on the sink.

"I hate this!" L pouted angrily. "I knew you were Kira, what kind of sick plan is this!" L cried out. "hey! i had nothing to do with this L." Light shot out angrily. "wait." L looked at his small wrist and noticed a familiar chain wasn't there anymore. L gasped and looked up at Light. L ran towards the hand cuff that was dragging silently on the floor as Light moved. Just as L was about to pick up the Cuff he tripped over his big clothes. "what the?"

Light was laughing hysterically in the corner while L was face flat on the floor.

"Light!" L whimpered. "stop being a meanie!"

Light held his breath so he would stop laughing. "it seems like ever second L is turning into more of a child.." light thought to himself staring at L, L was trying to figure out were he could put the other end of the hand cuff on his body. not his on his tiny wrists obviously, and he thought about his neck but, wouldn't that chock him? nothing was going to work.

L disappeared to a different room and then came back to the bathroom were light was still thinking about something. you could hear his little foot steps patter as he ran up to light. "You've got to pinkie promise not to leave **_ANYWHERE_** with out me or you Kira okay? you promise?" L looked up at Light, holding out his pinkie, waiting for a reply. "Well?"

Light chuckled as he wrapped his pinkie finger around L's "I promise"

Then the unthinkable happened. L smiled.

Light had his** mind blown**.

while Light was trying to recollect himself, L unlocked the cuff and hid the key again. "well Light-kun.." L yawned. "I'm going to get back to work." L hid the hand cuffs after he went out of the bathroom and Light followed him after a few minutes trying not to yell out like a happy school girl at L's smile. L sat in his swivel chair and used the lever at the bottom to push the seat up as high as it could possible go. "L i really think it would be a good idea to get some rest." L didn't reply or do anything. He wasn't even typing. Light walked beside L and was shocked to see L sleeping. Light is a very confused/surprised person right now. "look how adorable L looks." Light thought to himself as he scooped up L into his arms and carried him to the bed room. That night they slept together peacefully. "finally" Light thought to himself before falling into sweet dreams for once instead of the sound of keyboard noises...

* * *

><p>heyyy!<p>

did you like the 2nd chapter? it was longer then the first Yay:3 i think! i cant wait to see what misa thinks about this... hahaha

Misa: IM RIGHT HERE!

me: what do you think about this?

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP* - your gonna have to read the next chapter to see what misa thinks! :D


End file.
